Once Upon a Timelord: Season 1
by The Craver
Summary: The Doctor sends his son to Rumplestiltskin to protect him
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

I do not own Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time or the Tile Once Upon a Timelord. Copyright infringement is not intended. I want to get my story out their.

This is my first Prequel with the Professor. It is set before Asylum of the Asylum of the Daleks and takes place during the first season of Once Upon a Time. I will explain to you about the Professor now:

Name: The Professor

Psudonym: Professor David Smith. This is the name he goes by in Storybrooke

Species: Timelord (magic does not affect Timelords. The Dark Curse was a lift for the Professor)

Age: 418 (he has spent 328 years with Rumplestiltskin as his guardian to protect him from The Silence. He was placed in Rumplestiltskin's care at the end of The God Complex. In Storybrooke, Mr Gold is Professor Smith's uncle

I will not bother with the Enchated Forest stuff yet. That will be in a seperate story later on. Hope you enjoy it

**All my Once Upon a Timelord stories, with the Professor, are dedicated to Elizabeth. She inspired me to write about my OC's adventures in Storybrooke and has taught people that Rumplestiltskin has always had love to give. I'm not to sure if you guys knew her story, Something Precious, but it was one of the best on here.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Professor David Smith was studying at his desk waiting for his uncle, Mr Gold, to come home after collecting the rent from Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Now, Mr Gold wasn't Professor Smith's real uncle; he didn't have any family any more. For his real name was the Professor, a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords. He never used to be the last Time Lords but after Madame Koverian had his father killed on the shores of Lake Silencio he was the last one. That's why the Doctor sent him to Rumplestiltskin; to keep him safe.

Now, Time Lords are not affected by the use of magic, the so when Queen Regina cast the so Dark Curse, the Professor used it as a free ride from the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke, Maine. For the previous 28 years, it was peaceful but really boring and repetitive. Well, except for the Cybermen invasion of 2006, the Sontaran invasion of 2008 and the Dalek invasion of 2009. But the funny thing with those invasions was that Storybrooke was unaffected. This was because of the perception filter forcefield that the Professor put on the town when it was created. So when the Sontarans tried to choke the Earth with their "special" gas, Storybrooke still had a nice clear Summer's day.

Now, as I was saying,because they Professor was studying waiting for Mr Gold to come home. Suddenly, the front door unlocked and footsteps approached the room the Professor was in. "That you, Uncle Gold?" the Professor asked,.

"Yes, it's me and I want to show you something,"Mr Gold said, before heading off to the attic. Professor Smith followed. Once they got to the attic, Mr Gold pointed out the window towards the Storybrooke Clock Tower and asked, "See that?"

"Yes, it's the Storybrooke Clock Tower," Professor Smith said, then looked more closely. "And it appears to be moving." Then something clicked. "The Clock Tower's moving?!"

"Yes, I've just spoken to the saviour. The one who'll break the curse."

"Emma's here?"

"Appears so."

"So the curse is weakening," the Professor said, then said, "I hope my little perception filter won't wear off."

"We'll have to wait and see, dearie," Mr Gold said. "We just have go wait and see."

* * *

**Author's note:** Prologue is finished. Sorry it took so long. Taped it on a tablet. I hope you enjoy it. Thought it was fitting to start this way, give an insight on the Professor's life. This entire story I will call the Professor _Professor David Smith_.


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter ONE: The Beginning of the End**

Up in his bedroom, Henry Mills was sitting by his window staring at the Storybrooke Clock Tower when it suddenly moved from 8:15 to 8:16. A grin suddenly lit up his face. _So Emma's gonna stay_, he thought, and then he went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Mary Margaret Blanched, Henry's teacher and in reality Snow White, noticed that the clock was moving while she was eating her breakfast. Emma Swan, who was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, in her room at Granny's Inn, also looked out the window. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Archie Hopper, who was Jeminy Cricket, walked his dog Pongo, Mr Gold and Professor David Smith also walked past and Ruby, whose name was actually Red Riding Hood, put out the sign for Granny's Diner. Yes, it was a typical morning in Storybrooke. Meanwhile, Regina Mills, the Evil Queen was having a look at her adoptive son Henry's storybook and noticed that the end pages were roughly torn out.

"The missing pages – where are they?" Regina asked her son.

"It's an old book. Stuff's missing. Why do you care?" Henry said coolly.

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother."

"No, you're not."

"Well, then who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she and this book are doing to you. Thankfully, both are no longer an issue," Regina said, but the Storybrooke Clock Tower chimed in the distance. What the hell? She thought, looking up at it through the window. Through this distraction, Henry left.

Regina decided to go for a walk in her perfect, perfect little town. She left her home and headed for the town square. Once there, she saw Archie Hopper out walking his dog. "Hey, how about that?" he asked. "Guess those rusty ol' innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?"

Regina saw that Emma's yellow beetle was parked on the side of the road. "Yes," she responded, "how about that, indeed."

Regina knocked on the door of Emma's room at the inn, carrying a basket of apples. Emma opened the door and Regina said, "Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can whether any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers. " Regina handed Emma an apple.

"Thanks," Emma said, grabbing the apple.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home."

"Actually, I'm going to stay for a while."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

"All due respect, Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more."

"Since when were apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay."

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Miss Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that."

"It's time for you to go."

"Or what?"

"Don't underestimate me, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."


	4. Conspiracy

**Chapter TWO: Conspiracy**

Regina Mills Storybrooke garden was quite extravagant. It was really fancy but if you were looking really closely, you could see that certain objects were from the Enchanted Forest. For example, the gnome that she cursed to stone is now her garden gnome and the apple tree she was picking apples from was also from her homeland. Sydney Glass, who was really the Magic Mirror, came up to her, holding the latest edition of The Daily Mirror, with Emma Swan on the cover. "The Mirror strikes again," he said, proud of his work.

"You're late," Regina snapped at him.

"Sorry. I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you it's one of my better hatchet jobs."

"That's not what I asked for. What'd you find out about her?"

"Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. Sh-she got into some trouble when she was a kid, ah, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still."

"Well, that appears to have changed."

"D-did you know that, um, she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? Huh, how did he wind up here in Maine?" Sydney asked, sounding really nervous.

"So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value. Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away."

"I-I'll keep looking," Sydney said, walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Emma arrived at Granny's Dinner. She was reading the paper and eating the apple she had gotten from Regina. Ruby served her a glass of cocoa."Here you go" Ruby said.

"Thank you. But I did not order that," Emma said, taking her cocoa.

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer."

Emma turned around and saw Professor David Smith sitting at a booth. She walked over to him and put the cocoa in front of him.

"So, Miss Swan ... You have decided to stay," Professor Smith said.

"I don't believe we've met," Emma said.

"Haven't we?" Professor Smith said, in a tone that sounded like what his father when he was in his fourth incarnation, and stretched his right arm out. "Well, I'm Professor David Smith. I believe you met my uncle last night. At the Bed and Breakfast?"

Emma shook hands. "You're uncle's Mr Gold?"

"Yes. Only family I have left. The rest have died."

"Oh .. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. So have you decided to stay?"

"Yes. For a little while. It would be good for Henry. Also the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you."

"I think you have me mistaken with the booth beside me, Miss Swan."

Henry popped up from behind him. "He's right. I sent it.I like cinnamon, too."

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked.

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me."

"Bye Henry," Professor Smith said.

* * *

Emma and Henry were walking to the school, making friendly conversation with each other. "So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" Emma asked.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one – identification. I call it Operation Cobra," Henry asked.

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail."

"So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it."

"That's the curse. Time's been frozen – until you got here," Henry said as Emma took a bite out of her apple. "Hey! Where'd you get that?"

"Your mom."

"Don't eat that!" Henry exclaimed, snatching the apple and throwing it over their shoulders.

"Okay, uh… Alright. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything. And you'll see."

"So, for decades, people have walked around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes. And now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White.

Emma: Kid…"

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did."

"Why else would you be here?" Henry asked, running into the school.

Mary Margaret Blanchard saw Emma and approached her. "It's good to see his smile back."

"I didn't do anything," Emma said.

"You stayed. So, does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does he think you are?"

"Oh, it's silly."

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White. Who does he think you are?"

"I'm not in the book. Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"

"Oh. Well you will want Archie Hopper. Goes there Thursday afternoon. But he talks to Professor Smith too. Always understands him."

"What is he a professor of anyway?"

"Everything."


	5. A Set Up

**Chapter THREE: A Set Up**

After Emma talked to Mary Margaret, she returned to Granny's Diner, hoping to run into Professor Smith. Sure enough, he was still there. She went over to him. "I hear you have talks with Henry?"

"Yeah. We, uh, talk about anything. If he has a problem, I help him with it," Professor Smith said.

"Is Regina ok with it?"

"Not in the slightest bit. Apparently I'm not psychiatrist material, or something. But she's powerless to stop me."

"Because you're Mr Gold's nephew?"

"Yes."

"OK. Do you ever talk about the curse of this town?"

"Yeah. Henry's a smart kid. He found patterns between most Storybrooke inhabitants and Fairytale characters. Regina Mills: sounds like two Latin words that mean Evil Queen. Mary Margaret Blanchard: Blanch is French for Snow. Ruby: another word for Red. Archie Hopper: Crickets hop everywhere. See: Patterns."

"It's probably just a coincidence."

"Emma. I'll give you the advice what my father once said: Never ever ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy. In that case, ignore a coincidence."

* * *

Doctor Archie Hopper sat in his office doing some paper work, when there was a knock at the door and Emma went in. "Hey," she said.

"Emma Swan. I was, uh, just reading about you. Let me guess – you're here for a little help with post traumatic stress? …That diagnosis was free, by the way," Archie said.

"No, I'm here about Henry."

"I'm sorry. I… I really shouldn't-"

"I know, I'm sorry. Just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession – what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's…crazy."

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word crazy is, um, quite damaging. These stories… They're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotion, so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, when he's using this book to help deal with his problems."

"But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um, yes, he has."

"So it's Regina, isn't it?"

"Uh, his mother is, uh, a very complicated woman. And, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry close to her only backfired. Why don't you take a look at the file? Um, see what I mean." Archie went over to the filing cabinet and got out Henry's file. He walked over to Emma and handed it to her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We talked about you a lot. And you're very important to him."

"Thank you."

"Just, uh, see that I get it back, okay? And Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how to handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be…be devastating."

Emma left the room, holding Henry's file and Archie went to the phone and dialled a number. " You were right. She was just here," he said into the speaker.

"Did she take the file?" Regina asked on the other end.

"Yes. H-How did you know that she was going to come here?"

"Because I'm the one who gave her the idea."

* * *

Emma was sitting on her bed, flipping through Henry's file when there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered the door. Emma saw it was Graham. "Hey there. If you're concerned about the 'do not disturb' signs, don't worry. I've left them alone."

"Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?" Graham asked.

"No…"

"I was shocked too. And given your shy, delicate sensibilities… He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused, you came back and stole them."

"He gave them to me," Emma said.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or, must I get a search warrant?" Graham asked. Emma let Graham inside her room. The papers from Henry's files are strewn everywhere.

"This what you're looking for?"

"Well, you're very accommodating. I'm afraid, Miss Swan, you're under arrest. Again." Graham said, pulling out his handcuffs.

"You know I'm being set up, don't you?" Emma asked.

"And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?"

* * *

Author's Note: Update on my story. I know exactly how it will plan out. Once Upon a TileLord: Season 1 is to basically reassure you that Professor David Smith is still the Doctor's son and that the Dark Curse hasn't affected him. It will follow the basic storyline of the original seires but with twists and turns along the way. Once Upon a TimeLord: Season 2 is when everything will change, espcially from The Outsider onwards


	6. Black Mail

**Chapter FOUR: Black Mail**

Regina was walking along the street to the Storybrooke Elementary School. When she got there, she saw that Mary Margaret's class were sitting out side, doing a lesson. "... water, synthesize," May Margaret said.

Regina cleared her throat. "Ahem. May I speak with my son?" she asked.

"We're in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?" Mary Margaret said.

"Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" Regina said sternfully, before walking over to Henry. " Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here – she's been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. She's a con woman. She's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why she's sticking around. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Henry said.

"I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is going to be good for us. You'll see. Things will be better."

The school bell rang. "I got to get back to class."

* * *

Back at the Sheriff Station, Graham was taking Emma's mugshot. "You know the shrink is lying, right?" Emma asked, getting a bit fed up.

"To the right, please," Graham instructed. "Why would he lie?"

"The Mayor put him up to this. She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her like everyone else in this…town."

"To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?"

"Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything."

"Including the police force?" Emma asked, but Henry ran in, with Mary Margaret following him before Graham could answer.

"Hey!" Henry said.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked.

"His mother told him what happened," Mary Margaret said.

"Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said-" Emma said.

"You're a genius," Henry said.

"What?"

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost," Graham said.

"It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out," Henry said.

"You are? Why?" Emma said.

"I, uh, trust you," Mary Margaret said.

"Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do."

* * *

Regina sat in her office proud of what she had done. _Emma's not gonna meddle anymore_, she thought. Outside, she heard a noise. A buzzing noise. Regina looked out the window and saw that Emma was cutting her beloved apple tree with a chainsaw. She went outside to face her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Picking apples."

"You're out of your mind."

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're going to have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of." Emma said, starting to walk away. "Your move."


	7. Corrupt

**Chapter FIVE: Corrupt**

Regina and Emma were sitting in the mayor's office, talking about the days events. "I'd like to start by apologizing, Miss Swan."

"What?" Emma asked.

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here."

"That's right. I do."

"And that you're here to take my son from me."

"Okay, let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from anyone."

"Well, then, what are you doing here?"

"I know I'm not a mother. I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have him. And I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here. Especially after seeing how troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?"

"Well, he's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside. He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character.

Regina: And you don't?"

"How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. Especially in this town."

"What about the town?"

"All these coincidences between the names here and characters. It's crazy," Emma said, only for Henry to overhear this as he was standing right behind her.

He yelled out, "You think I'm crazy?"

"Henry…" Emma started to say, but Henry ran out of the room. Then all her attention turned to Regina. "How long was he there?"

"Long enough," Regina said.

"You knew he would be here."

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00pm so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move."

"You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?"

* * *

Back at Mary Margaret's loft, Mary Margaret was doing some sewing at the table when there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. It was Emma. "Hey. Just wanted to say thank you and, um, pay you back the bail money."

"You look like you need to talk," Mary Margaret said.

Emma entered and Mary Margaret went to the kitchen to make some cocoa.

"Cinnamon?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should've asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Oh, thanks. When you bailed me out, you said that you trusted me. Why?"

"It's strange. Ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we met before. And, I know it's crazy."

"I'm starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy."

"For what it's worth, I think you're innocent."

"Of breaking and entering, or just in general?"

"Whichever makes you feel better."

"It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you – for everything – but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt."

"What happens if you go? I think they very fact that you want to leave, is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't?"

* * *

Henry was at his therapy session with Archie Hopper later that day. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know, that umbrella kind of is my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?" he asked.

"I don't think you're anyone," Henry said, but Emma barged into the room.

"Miss Swan! Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to-" Archie said, but Emma interrupted him.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it. Henry, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you," Henry said, still upset.

"Miss Swan, if she knew you were here-" Archie said, but again, Emma interrupted him.

"To hell with her. Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you," Emma said.

"You think I'm crazy," Henry said.

"No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know. Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom ..."

" ... What she needed to hear. What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers. Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?"

"Brilliant!"

"I've read the pages and, Henry, you are right. They are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them," Emma said, throwing them into the fireplace to let the fire destroy them. "Now we have the advantage."

"I knew you were here to help me."

"That's right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that."


	8. The Truth

**Chapter SIX: The Truth**

Emma and Henry left Archie's psychiatrist office together after their little talk. But, in Regina's garden, a storm was brewing. Regina was clearing the damage to her apple tree that Emma had done to it. Mr Gold entered her yard, closely followed by Professor David Smith.

"What a mess," Mr Gold said, pointing out the oblivious.

"Not for long," Regina said. Rather bluntly. "What can I do for you two?"

"We thought we should pop by. Haven't seen you in a while," Professor Smith said, picking up an apple of the ground and rubbing it on his long brown scarf.. "You seem to be glowing." Professor Smith took a bite of the apple.

"Well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance," Regina said.

"Gold: Emma Swan. Really?" Mr Gold said.

"Yes. I imagine she's half way to Boston by now."

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I just seen her strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What?" Regina asked, stopping what she was doing.

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course."

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore," Regina said, starting to argue with Mr Gold.

"To which deal are you referring?"

"You know what deal."

"Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?"

"Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Where did you get him? Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this…Emma Swan?"

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going." Mr Gold started to walk away but Regina rushed ahead and stopped him.

"Tell me what you know about her," she ordered.

"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me. Please."Mr. Gold left the yard, Professor Smith following him.

Regina was shocked and called out, "Professor Smith. Can I have a word?"

"Sure," he called back, then said to Mr Gold, "I'll meet you back at the shop." He turned and faced Regina.

"Perhaps you'll tell me, Time Lord," she said, sternly.

"Tell you what, Regina?" Professor Smith asked.

"Does he remember?"

"He's a victim of the curse. You tell me. Anyway, I just told him that since he's the wealthiest man of Storybrooke, he should compete with with you. You know, throw a bit of pleases here and there, stand up to you. You know, small stuff."

"OK. But you want the curse broken. Why else would you have told her about those names?"

"Oh ... I want time to follow its direct course. Emma breaking the curse is a fixed event in Time and Space. You can't change that. Not ever."

"I can try."

"You wouldn't do that. That's not a good victory. Snow and Charming will be together for the rest of eternity and you won't be able to hurt them."

Regina accepted defeat. "You like doing this to me, using all this logic."

"It's what I do Regina. It's what I do."

Professor Smith turned but Regina stopped him. "Wait."

Professor Smith turned around. "What is it now?"

Regina took out a yellow A4 sized envelope. "I want you to have this. It's articles on your father's death. I managed to stop the newspapers printing them and I thought you should have them."

Professor Smith took it. "Thanks you. That's very kind of you." Then he left the yard and headed to Mr Gold's shop.


	9. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1**

Professor David Smith got to the shop a while later. He opened up the door, the bells jangling as it opened. He shut the door and went to the counter, before calling out, "Uncle, you here?"

"Back here," Mr Gold called out from the back room. Professor Smith followed the sound of his voice to the back room. "What did Regina want to talk to you about?"

"Just wanting to know the truth, like if you remember your past life," Professor Smith said.

Mr Gold stopped analysing a trinket and focused on the conversation. "You didn't say anything, did you?"

"No, no. I just said that since you're the richest man in Storybrooke, you should give her a run for her money. Say a bit of "pleases" here and there. That sort of thing."

"Oh, Ok," Mr Gold said, then noticed the yellow A4 envelope that Professor Smith was holding. "What's that?"

"Regina gave it to me. Apparently someone was there at dad's death. She stopped the newspapers from publishing them."

Professor Smith handed Mr Gold the envelope. He opened it up and sifted through the articles. "And you didn't know about this at the time?" he queried.

"I had more important worries to deal with. But now you know what it looked like. The photos are very detailed."

"Yes. Now, the ginger is Amy and the male is Rory, but who's the other woman?"

"That's River Song, aka, Melody Pond. We don't meet her in the right order and she's Amy and Rory's daughter."

"I see. We should put this in a safe place,"

"Yes."

Mr Gold put the articles in a desk drawer and locked it, away from prying eyes.


	10. Price of Gold: No Fairy Godmothers

**Chapter SEVEN: No Fairy Godmothers**

The next morning in Granny's Diner, Emma was sitting in a booth, reading the local newspaper. She had just come back from walking with Henry and she thought she deserved a hot cocoa that Ruby was now bringing her. "Thank you," Emma said to Ruby, who set the cocoa on the table then walked away, just as Regina Mills entered the diner and made a bee line for Emma, and sat down opposite her.

"How was your walk with Henry?" Regina asked. "That's right I know everything. But relax I don't mind."

Emma was confused by what Regina had said. "You don't?" she asked.

"No. Because you no longer worry me, Ms. Swan. You see I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven," Regina said, rather pleased with herself. She was really hoping that history was gonna repeat itself again, but Emma still didn't know what Regina.

"Seven?" Emma asked again.

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the past decade. Your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

"If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town," Emma said, trying to stand up for herself. She didn't want to be put down.

"I know with Ms. Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow Ms. Swan, it needs roots, and you don't have any. People don't change they only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know me."

"No, I think I do. All I ask as you carry on your transient life, you think about Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa," Regina said, getting up and leaving.

Emma up too but accidentally spilled her cocoa on herself. "Ugh, really?" she complained, as Ruby rushed over with a towel. She had seen the thing.

"Eesh," Ruby said.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?

"Mhm!"

Emma walked to the back of the diner to where the laundry was. She took her cocoa-stained shirt off, put in the washing machine and took a clean shirt of the clothes line and put it on, not knowing that Ashley Boyd was working there.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Ashley exclaimed, making Emma notice her.]

"You okay?" Emma asked.

Ashley held up a sheet, which was now pink. "The sheets, they're uh... pink."

"You try bleach?" Emma asked, but then Ashley lowered the sheet to show Emma that she was pregnant. "Oh."

"Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now."

"So... that's great."

"It's just that, um, when the... when the baby comes... no one thinks I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

"Screw them."

"What?"

"Screw them. How old are you?"

"19."

"I was 18."

"When you... when you had a kid?"

"Yeah. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do especially with a kid, but ultimately whatever you're considering doing... or giving up... the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is."

"It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, "No, this is who I am." You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things you are going to have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no Fairy Godmothers in this world."

* * *

Later that day, Mr. Gold was walking up to his shop door, his cane making a dull thud against the wooden floor. It was closing time and he was shutting up earlier than usual. He wanted to have a look at the articles of the Doctor's death again. He turned the sign around so it said _Closed_ instead of _Open_ and turned off the lights, before locking the front door. He started to walk back to his office. When he was in his office, Ashley appeared. She crept to the front door and smashed the glass with a brick, and snuck in to the store. She approached a large old painting on the wall and swung it open, like a door, and revealed a safe.

Mr Gold was in his office, when he heard a noise in the shop front. He got up from his seat and walked there. He saw Ashley and walked up behind her. "Ashley, what are you doing?" he asked her, but he didn't expect what happened next.

"Changing my life," Ashley said, turning around and spraying Mr Gold with some mace. He let out a scream as he fall backward to the ground. Ashley bent over and grabbed the key from him and used it to open the safe and grab a rolled up piece of paper, and left the shop.

Mr Gold reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone and texted "Help" to Professor David Smith, at the house. Professor Smith received the text, stopped what he was doing and raced over to the shop. Five minutes later, Professor Smith got there and went over to Mr Gold. "You alright?" he asked.

"Just knocked out," Mr Gold said, recovering from his ordeal.

"Who did it to you?"

"Ashley Boyd. Not the first time I've had a run in with her, either."

"Right. The one who locked you up. What she want, anyway?"

"Her baby," Mr Gold said, with his trademark smile.


	11. Price of Gold: The Mission

**Chapter EIGHT: The Mission**

In Regina's white mansion, Regina was in her room, looking in a mirror, preparing her make-up. She called out to Henry, who was in the next room, "I know you think otherwise, but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings. Sometimes they're just unavoidable. Now, you know the rules?"

"Yes on homework, no on TV, and stay inside," Henry said, coming to her room.

"Good boy. Under no circumstance do you leave this house."

"You mean don't see my mom."

"She's not your mother. She's just a woman passing through. Now do as I say or there will be consequences. I'll be back at 5:00 sharp." And with that, Regina exited her house and drove away. When she had been gone a few minutes, Henry grabbed his backpack and left as well, defying his mother's orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mary Margaret's apartment, Mary Margaret was bringing a plate of freshly cooked food to Emma, who was unpacking her belongings, which had recently arrived from Boston. It had been a while since Emma had had a home cooked meal. "I'm so glad my stuff is here," Emma said, then noticed Mary Margaret with her food. She took it. "Oh, thanks."

"So that is all your stuff?" Mary Margaret asked,with taking a seat next to Emma.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, with a perplexed look on her face.

"Is the rest in storage?"

"No, this is all of it. I'm not sentimental."

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move," Mary Margaret said, before there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it to find Mr Gold and Professor Smith standing there.

"Ms. Blanchard," Mr Gold started, "is Ms. Swan here?" Emma approached the door as soon as she heard her name. "Hi, my name is Mr. Gold and this is my nephew Professor Smith. Both of us have met you before."

"I remember," Emma said.

"Good, I have a proposition for you, Ms. Swan. I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

"Really? um..." Emma started, then was silent.

"You know what?" Mary Margaret asked, breaking the awkward silence, "I am going to jump in the bath." She then walked to the bathroom.

"I have a photo," Mr Gold said, taking out a picture of Ashley. "Her name is Ashley Boyd and she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So why don't you just call the police?" Emma asked.

"Because uh... she's a confused young woman. She's pregnant, alone, and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life, but I just want my property returned."

"And what is it?"

"Well one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

"When did you see her last?"

"Last night. That's how I got this," Mr Gold said, moving some hair to show Emma the gash on his forehead. "It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about changing her life. I have not idea what got into her. Ms. Swan, please just help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they."

"No, of course not," Emma said,the wondering what Mr Gold was getting at.

"So you'll help me then?"

"I will help her."

"Grand."

The door opened and Henry entered the apartment. "Hey Emma, I was thinking we..." Henry start to say, but then trailed of when he saw Mr Gold and Professor Smith.

"Hey Henry," Professor Smith greeted with a smile. "How are you?"

"Okay," Henry said,start rather shyly.

"Well that's good."

"Give my regards to your mother, Henry," Mr Gold said, "and um... good luck Ms. Swan." And with that, Mr Gold and his nephew left.

"Do you know who they are?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, of course I do," Emma answered.

"Who then? Cause I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Oh, I meant in reality."

"Is that all you brought?" Henry asked, noticing all Emma's stuff.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Emma asked, trying to change the subject.

"My mom's gone till 5:00 I thought we could hang out."

"Aw, kid I wish I could, but there's something I gotta do."

* * *

A wee while later, Emma and Henry were walking down a street. Henry was begging Emma to join her on her quest for the fifteenth time. "Please let me help." he said.

"No, no it could be dangerous," Emma said, trying to sound like a good mother. But it wasn't easy trying to stick to her word when Henry was persisting on like that.

"The pregnant maid is dangerous?" Henry questioned, when he heard that it could be dangerous.

"She assaulted Mr. Gold. And he needs to be round to protect his nephew."

"Cool."

"This isn't a game. She's desperate."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"Well, then let's find her."

"Oh no, no, no, no there is no "let's". You cannot come with me."

"Then I'll look for her myself."

"Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back."

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid."

"I am just trying to be responsible here."

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you," Henry said, hopping into Emma's yellow Volkswagen beetle.

"Oh, that is really not fair!" Emma said, hopping into the driver's seat.

"So the maid, what's her story?"


	12. TPOG: The Pieces of the Fairytale Puzzle

**Chapter NINE: The Pieces of the Fairytale Puzzle**

Emma and Henry were at Granny's Diner, talking with Ruby. They had decided to see her bout Ashley Boyd because the two seemed to be like good friends. Meanwhile, in the background, Ruby's car was being dropped off by a tow truck.

"So, this boyfriend of hers," Emma started to say, "you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?"

"Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't," Ruby said. "He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said-" Ruby was interrupted by the sound of her car being dropped soundly, making a loud bang and her lucky wolf charm that was hanging on her mirror, shake. She turned to Billy. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Billy, be careful! You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But look – it's fine," Billy said, trying to reassure her.

"Um, Ruby," Emma said, trying to get her attention. "What about her family?"

"Oh, um, she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to," Ruby said.

This last bit of information made something click in Henry's mind. "Wait. Stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?" Henry asked.

"Henry. Not now," Emma said, trying not to get in his Fairytale "crap" at the moment.

"Look. I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying. Taking night classes, trying to better herself… Trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" Ruby asked, trying to get Emma to be on her side with this.

"I think so."

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already."

"I've been through it too, Ruby, and I can help her."

"Then, try her ex."

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives with his dad."

* * *

Emma arrived at the Herman residence a short while later. She stopped her car and went to the front door and knocked. The door opened. It was Sean. At the same time, his father, Mitchell, pulled up to the house. "Can I help you?" Sean asked when he saw Emma.

"Sean Herman?" Emma asked, making sure it was the right person.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm… I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. Just thought maybe she came to see you."

Sean never got to answer Emma as his father had walked up the steps and had overheard part of the conversation. "My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore. So, whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for her, but there's nothing we can do to help you."

"You're the reason he broke up with her," Emma said.

" Absolutely. I'm not going to let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake."

" So you just told him to leave her?"

" Well, what are they going to do? Raise the child in the backseat of a car?"

" Some people only have the backseat of a car."

" Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son."

Sean spoke up, not wanting his father to speak for him. "Dad, maybe we should help her look."

" It's a waste, Sean," Mitchell said.

" Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's going to be in some serious trouble," Emma said, trying to persuade Sean.

"She's running away with the baby?" Sean said, shocked at what he was hearing.

" Yes."

Mitchell didn't want Sean to go with Emma, so he took control. "Sean. Inside. Now." Sean went inside the house, as what he was told to do. "Look. Believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

"Deal?" Emma asked. "What are you talking about?"

" You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so."

" She sold the baby?"

" Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found some people who are going to find that child a good and proper home."

" And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?"

" Look at her. She's a teenager. She's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?"

" Maybe she's changing her life."

" Everybody says that. Now, look. I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who's going to see to it that everybody's happy."

"The Gold family."

" Well, isn't that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is late. I have been so busy in my life. But I will not forget about you lot


	13. The Price of Gold: In Labour

**Chapter TEN: In Labour**

Emma and Henry were driving down the road in Emma's yellow Volkswagen car. They were talking about what Emma had found out from Sean's father.

"You can't make her double-cross Gold and his nephew. No one's ever broken a deal with them," Henry said to Emma, trying to stop Emma from what she was trying to do.

"Happy to be the first," Emma said. "If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one." She pulled the car up to Granny's Diner, and got out. They entered the diner and made a bee-line straight to the counter, where Ruby was standing. "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby Emma asked, loud enough for Ruby to hear.

"Because I didn't think it was important," Ruby said, trying to defend her actions.

"Really, considering that's why she's running away?"

"Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her."

Emma looked down at the counter and saw a wolf figurine. It was the same one that was in Ruby's car. She picked it up. "Ruby, where's your car? You didn't send me to Sean to find her, you sent me there to give her a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her."

"Yeah, so am I. Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with the Gold family without me."

"I can't talk in front of him. He's the mayor's kid."

Henry, who had been listening to what Emma and Ruby had been saying, piped up. "Hey, I'm on your side."

"Henry," Emma whispered to Henry, "I need to find this woman, and in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me, seriously. She's not gonna tell me anything if you're around."

"Okay," Henry said, understanding the situation.

"Thank you," Emma said and Henry left.

"She left town," Ruby said. "Said she was gonna try Boston. Thought she could disappear there."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About a half an hour."

* * *

Emma was driving to Boston. She was glad she told Henry to go home. It would be a long trip and she didn't want any trouble from Regina about taking Henry out of Storybrooke without her permission. She was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Henry pop out. "What did she tell you?" he said, giving Emma one hell of a fright.

"Henry! What the hell? I am going to Boston, you can't come with me," Emma said, getting over the fright.

"You can't go to Boston, she can't leave! Bad things happen to anyone that does."

"I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I've got to get you home."

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt. We're wasting time. If you drop me off, you'll never catch up to her."

"Henry..."

"And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail."

"Buckle up," Emma said to Henry, then muttered to herself, "Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

Emma continued driving the car, in silence, when they got up to the town line. When they got up to the line, it was Henry who spotted Ruby's car, which had broken down at the town line, before it crossed it. "I told you. It's her car."

Emma pulled her car up to it and got out. She walked over to the car but found it empty. "Ashley?" she called out.

Ashley was sitting on a patch of grass near the car, hand over her stomach. "Aaah!" She screamed in pain. "My baby. It's coming."


	14. The Price of Gold: The Deal

**Chapter ELEVEN: The Deal**

Emma and Henry were in Emma's car going to the Storybrooke Hospital. They were going there because Ashley was in labour. Her baby was coming any moment now.

"Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked.

"Oh, yeah," Emma said back to him, and then said to Ashley, "Don't worry. The hospital isn't that far."

"No, no, no, no, take me to Boston. I can't go back there," Ashley begged. She wanted her baby. She didn't want Mr Gold to have it.

"Oh, no we don't have four hours, trust me. I know."

"I can't go back there, please," Ashley said, starting to sob. "He's gonna take my baby."

"I won't let that happen, but do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child are you really ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't."

"You weren't?"

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's gonna be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide that it's yours, this running away can't happen. You have to grow up, and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes," Ashley said, more determined. "I want my baby."

* * *

Emma drove Ashley back to the Storybrooke Hospital in the nick of time. Ashley went to the delivery room and both Emma and Henry waited for the news of the baby.

"You know Emma, you're different," Henry said.

"What's that?"

"You're the only one who can do it."

"Break the curse? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that."

"No, leave. You're the only one who can leave Storybrooke."

"You left and came and found me in Boston."

"But I came back. I'm ten. I had no choice, but if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen."

"Anyone, except me?"

"You're the saviour. You can do whatever you want. You can go."

Emma was going to answer but the obstetrician approached them and said, "Ms. Swan, the baby is a healthy six-pound girl, and the mother is doing fine."

Mr Gold and Professor Smith walked in, and upon hearing that, said, "What lovely news. Excellent work, Ms. Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

Mr. Gold and Professor Smith stood at a coffee vending machine. He hits it and gets free coffee. Emma approaches him. "Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"A baby? That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because at the time you didn't need to know."

"Really, or you thought I wouldn't take the job?"

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense... to you. I mean if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you."

"You're not getting that kid."

"They had an agreement, Emma," Professor Smith said. "And agreements, or deals, should be honoured. People should keep their word."

"If they're not, I usually involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?" Mr Gold asked.

"That's not gonna happen," Emma said.

"I like your confidence. Charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop."

"Let me guess, to steal a contract."

"Who knows what she was after," Professor Smith said.

"You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect there is more to you two than a simple pawnbroker and professor. You really want to start that fight?" Emma asked.

"I like you, Ms. Swan. You're not afraid of us, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way I'd rather have you on our side," Mr Gold said.

"So she can keep the baby?"

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd."

": Tear it up."

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts, deals, well they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favour."

Emma sized Mr Gold up, before she said, "Deal." She and Henry then left Mr Gold and Professor Smith and went to Ashley's room, where Ashley was sitting up in bed, holding her new baby. "Hey. What's her name?" Emma asked.

"Alexandra," Ashley said.

"That's pretty."

"Thank you for getting me here."

"Mr Gold was outside. I took care of it. She's yours."

"She is? But what did you do?"

"Made a deal with him."

"Thank you. Thank you."

Emma checked her watch and noticed it was nearly 5pm. She then said to Henry, "Oh, hey kid, it's almost 5:00. You got to get home." And both rushed out of the hospital.

* * *

Later at the Storybrooke Hospital, Sean entered Ashley's room and met his new daughter for the first time. "Is that her?" Sean asked.

Ashley looked up, surprised that Sean had come. "Sean."

"I am so sorry. I never should have left you."

"You're back?"

"Yeah, I'm back. Here, I got her a present." Sean pulled some tiny shoes out of a gift bag and both laughed. "I don't know if they're gonna fit."

"They're perfect," Ashley said, before kissing Sean.


	15. Interlude TWO

**Interlude TWO**

Mr Gold and Professor Smith exited the Storybrooke Hospital and started walking back to the pawn shop. It was windier than before so as Professor Smith was walking alone, his long, multi-coloured scarf was blowing behind him. "So … what are you gonna have Emma do for you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure yet," Mr Gold said, "but I would like to cash it in after this curse has broken."

"So … she's gonna help find Bae?"

"Most likely, dearie."

"You know I can help find him. I leave Storybrooke without anything happening to me."

"But we may need help."

"Yeah … I guess you're right," Professor Smith said, ant the two continued walking to the pawn shop, to try and get ready for when the curse actually broke.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is short, but I couldn't find anything else to write for this interlude


	16. The Shepherd: The Party

**Chapter TWELVE: The Party**

Storybrooke was a peaceful town. So peaceful that everyone thought it was a dead town. Nothing exciting ever happened there. Well, before Emma came, anyway and before the curse started to weaken around everyone who lived there.

Prince Charming, or David Nolan as he was now known in Storybrooke, had woken up from a coma. A coma which had started back in the Enchanted Forest. But he had no memory of who he once was or who he will be in Storybrooke. He was standing outside a house with a sign in front saying "_The Nolans_", with his wife Kathryn.

"You know," Kathryn started to say, "you had the same look on your face before we bought it, too. You couldn't see past the ugly windmill on the lawn and said you'd never buy an old lady house. Do you remember what made you change your mind?"

David listened carefully, trying to wrap his head round all this. Kathryn seemed nice. She was always caring for him, but was she always like this? He went with his gut and decided to trust her with what she was saying. "Well …" he decided to say slowly, "… I see the windmill's gone."

"Come on. Everyone's waiting," Kathryn said, tugging on his arm gently. She had arranged a coming home party that had everyone he once knew, hoping this would bring back his memory.

David was confused. "Who's 'everyone'?" he asked, as they were walking up the house.

They entered and David found himself in front of numerous people he did not know. Kathryn saw a confused look on his face and decided to introduce him to some people. She found one, a male, and brought him over to David. "This is Gene," she said.

"Good to see you, Dave," Gene said.

"How you doing?" David asked, shaking his hand.

"And this is Ellen, his wife," Kathryn said, when a woman came up.

"Ellen. Hi."

"Good to see you, too," Ellen said.

"And Frank," Kathryn said.

"Hey," David said, greeting Frank.

Dr Whale came up to David and Kathryn. "Hey," He said.

"Dr. Whale," Kathryn said, acknowledging him.

"Hi, David," Dr Whale said. "Look, I know this is a lot, but it's good for you. The smallest thing can trigger your memories. Just try and have fun."

"Thank you, Dr. Whale. I'll do my best," David said.

Meanwhile, over by the stairs, Emma and Henry were sitting on the hallway floor and talking to each other. "You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet," Henry said, explaining things to Emma.

"Henry, David has amnesia," Emma said.

"Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories."

Just then, Professor Smith walked up to them and said, "Hey guys. Didn't imagine on seeing you too here." He sat down, opposite them. "So what are we talking about?"

"Just about David and how he could be Prince Charming," Henry said.

"Because everyone here has fake personas that prevent them from remembering who they really are?" Professor Smith asked.

"Right. And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he's-"

"He's Prince Charming," Emma said, finishing Henry's sentence.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together," Henry explained.

"Didn't we just try that?"

"And it woke him up."

"Wait … that was you?" Professor Smith asked.

"Yep," Henry said, smiling back.

"Awesome," Professor Smith said back, when David Nolan came up behind them.

"Hey. You're the ones who saved me, right?" David asked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess," Emma said back.

"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here …" David said, then turned to Professor Smith, "… Except for you."

"I'm Professor David Smith," Professor Smith said, putting his hand out. "You can hide with us."

David shook it. "Fantastic," he said. A waiter that Kathryn had hired served David an appetizer. He stabbed a cocktail weenie with a toothpick. "Oh, thank you."

"So, you ever use a sword?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry? Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?" David asked. He was hoping Mary Margaret would be there. There was something familiar with her.

"No, she couldn't make it," Emma said.

"Oh," David said, glumly.


	17. The Shepherd: Feelings for Snow

**Chapter THIRTEEN: Feelings for Snow**

Mary Margaret Blanchard was not at the party. She thought that it would have hurt too much, seeing David and Kathryn together. She tried not to think about it. That's why she was outside, a far bit from the Nolan household, trying to hang a bird feeder in a tree.

David, however, wanted Mary Margaret there. He had sent an invite to her, but he didn't get the RSVP. He spotted her from the pavement and called to her from the pavement. He called out to her, "Didn't you get the invite?"

She turned around. "David." _What was he doing here?_ She thought.

David jumped over the fence and hanged the bird feeder for her. "So, I heard you resigned from the hospital. Was it me? Cause of what I told you, about how I felt about you… Oh, come on – don't tell me it's one sided."

"You're married. It should be no side."

"Should be doesn't matter. Whoever married Kathryn, it's not me. I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you. I know you feel it – I can tell."

"I know you think that we have this connection, but maybe it's because I happen to be the person who saved your life? So, why don't we leave it at that," Mary margaret said, then she left David at the bird feeder.

* * *

Later, Mary Margaret scrubbed at a dish in her kitchen when Emma entered. "You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's going to press charges."

"Dishes were just piling up…" Mary Margaret said, rather quietly.

"This have anything to do with David stopping by? I saw him sulking away as I pulled up."

"We just, uh… He just…" Mary Margaret said, starting to explain herself.

"Yeah, I know. You're both just. And you did the right thing."

"He made a pretty compelling case."

"But he's still married. I know – I was just at the party."

"What do I do?"

"You need to stop cleaning. And have a drink," Emma said, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. She then poured them both a drink. "Here's the thing – I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you got to stay strong and he has to figure out his life. Cheers.

Emma and Mary Margaret both grabbed a glass and clinked them together, drinking some whiskey and drowning their troubles.

* * *

Meanwhile, David entered his house and went straight to the living room. He had some pictures that he had gotten out earlier and started to have a look at them. Kathryn entered and sat on the couch, next to him. She had a look at the photo he was holding. "You look different. Your hair – it's longer. You used to always have a buzz cut. You used to complain that long hair was itchy and hard to take care of."

"I guess it grew while I was in there," David said, still trying to come with grips of what happened and who he really was.

"So, I was going to go to bed. Do you…want to join me?"

David was confused. A strange woman he didn't know, wanting him to join her in bed. "You mean, go to bed go to bed, or 'go to bed'?" he asked.

"Whatever you want."

"Why don't we just sit and talk some more?" David asked and both kissed, but David felt something funny. When he kissed, he wanted to feel a spark. He pulled away from Kathryn, not feeling that spark. "This isn't right."


	18. The Shepherd: Leaving Kathryn

**Chapter FOURTEEN: Leaving Kathryn**

Mary Margaret sat at a booth in Granny's Diner, reading the daily paper. The front page was about David and how he woke up from his coma. Doctor Whale saw her and walked up to her. "I'm a hell of a doctor, huh? No way he wakes up on someone else's watch," he said.

She turned around. "Hello, Dr. Whale," she said with a smile.

"So, I heard that you resigned from the hospital. I hope it wasn't because of me."

"Wh-why would it be because of you?"

"Well, our date… I never called you after. Yeah, I know, I know. It's not classy. And I'm sorry. But, if you could find a way to get over it, you know where to find me. Have a good day," he said and turned to leave.

As he was leaving, Regina entered and made a beeline straight for Mary Margaret. "Miss Blanchard, may I have a word?" she asked when she got to her.

"Of course," Mary Margaret said.

"I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn. But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David. You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken, find somebody else."

"I haven't done anything."

"Really? So he just up and left his wife on a whim?"

Mary Margaret was shocked. "He did what?"

"You don't know?" Regina asked. Mary Margaret shook her head, so Regina elaborated more. "Well, I suspect you soon will. So listen carefully, dear, cause it's in your best interest. Stay away. He's in a fragile state, he doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was." And Regina got up and left Mary Margaret alone.

When she walked out of Granny's, she passed Professor Smith. When Regina was in earshot. He said, "You're gonna lose."

Regina turned around. "Lose what?"

Professor Smith stopped and turned around to face her. "You're in a battle against time, Regina. I've seen it all before. People too naïve to realise that they can change time. But time wins in the end. As it does."

"Not this time," Regina said, then she left Professor Smith just standing there, shaking his head.

* * *

At Storybrooke Elementary, Mary Margaret sat at her desk and opened letters with her letter opener. David came and stood at the door, watching her. "Careful – looks sharp," he said.

Mary Margaret looked up at him. "You can't be here."

"I… I needed to see you."

"Tell me you didn't leave your wife because of me? I do not want to destroy your marriage."

"You're not. It's me. I don't want to hurt her either, but the most hurtful thing to Kathryn would be me pretending. she needs someone to feel about her the way I feel about you."

"I'm really trying hard to stay away from you. To do the right thing."

"Why is that the right thing?"

"Because you already have a life."

The bell rang to sound the end of recess and Mary Margaret's students started to file into the classroom.

"With someone I didn't choose. The man who chose that life, whoever married Kathryn, is gone," David said.

"You really have to leave me alone," Mary Margaret said, starting to push David out of the classroom.

"Is that truly what you want?" he asked.

"Go," she said sternfully.

"Meet me tonight. At least think about it. I'll be at the bridge where you found me at 8:00. Think about it until then and then decide. If you don't show, I'll know. And I'll never bother you again. But if you choose this – if you choose us – you know where I'll be."

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma and Graham were having a bit of a talk. She had signed up to work at the sheriff station as Graham's deputy because she needed a job while at Storybrooke and wanted to pay Mary Margaret back. Graham had entered just before with a box of donuts. He was hoping to bribe Emma with donuts in order for her to work night shifts, while he was out "volunteering". It had worked. Emma was doing her first night shift.

Just as Emma took a donut out of the box, Mary Margaret entered. She needed Emma's help on what to do with David. She was conflicted. "Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll just go patrol my office," Graham said.

"Thanks," Emma said.

Graham left the two of them alone and went to his office. Once he had gone, Mary Margaret started talking again. "He left his wife. David – he left her. He left Kathryn," she said, all in a rush.

"Okay, slow down," Emma said, in a comforting tone.

"He did it for me. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him tonight."

"That's, uh…" Emma started to say but she didn't know how to finish the sentence off.

"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming. I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you do?"

"I'd go."

"What?"

"Well he left her. It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice and now, he has. That's all you can ask for."

"Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy."

"All the more reason to do it."

"Good Lord, is this really happening?"

"You tell me."


	19. The Shepherd: the Memories

**Chapter FIFTEEN: the Memories**

David walked down the main street of Storybrooke. He had a map in his hands and was on his way to the Toll Bridge but he ran into Regina, who was still a bit shaken from her talk with Professor Smith. "Mr. Nolan?" she asked.

"Oh!" he said, looking up at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just heading home from work and I saw you. Are you lost?"

"Yeah. Yeah, kind of. I'm looking for the Toll Bridge."

"Ah, where you were found."

"Yeah."

"Trying to jog your memory?"

"No, I'm meeting someone."

"So you made your choice."

"Yes."

"Well, I don't suppose I can convince you to change your mind?"

"I can't change how I feel."

"No, of course not. Walk down this street to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. You'll find a fork in the road – go left. It'll take you to a hiking trail that leads directly to the bridge."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Good luck, David. I hope you find what you're looking for."

David turned and ran down the rest of the street, not noticing a sly smile on Regina's face. _Oh, I can win against time_, she thought.

* * *

David followed Regina's instructions carefully but when he arrived at Mr Gold's pawn shop, he felt like something wasn't right. There was no fork in the road. Feeling quite lost, David went into the pawn shop and yelled in. "Hello?" He closed the door and looked around. When he did, he spotted this glass unicorn mobile.

He went over and touched it, when Mr Gold spoke up, "Charming."

"I'm sorry?" David asked.

"The mobile. Isn't it charming? Exquisitely designed, masterly crafted… I can get it down, if you like," Mr Gold said, when Professor Smith walked in.

"Who you talking to out here..." he started to say, then he saw David. "Oh, hello David."

"Hey," David said back. "But anyway, I meant the mobile was very nice, but actually, I'm looking for the Toll Bridge. The Mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but-"

"It seems Miss Mills has lead you astray," Mr Gold said, interrupting him.

"Yeah, yeah you would think the Mayor would know her own town."

"No, she's just trying to win a losing battle," Professor Smith mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" David asked.

"Oh nothing," he said, looking up. That comment was supposed to be to himself. "I suppose you'll find out later."

"Now. Directions," Mr Gold said. "Out of the door, turn right, two blocks you'll find a trail. Can't miss it."

"Thank you," David said, acknowledging him. He started to turn around to leave but something stopped him. He turned to face Mr Gold and Professor Smith again. "I was wondering if you could tell me what this is." He hold up a key necklace that he was wearing. "Its been with me for as long as I can remember and no one can take it off me. You know where its from? What it is?"

Professor Smith went up and and had a look at it. When he did, he remembered when he, Rumplestiltskin and Prince Charming were in the Enchanted Forest and where trying to get the latter to put the true love potion in the belly of the beast. "Well this key is supposed to be enchanted."

"Enchanted how?"

"It protects the wearer and his family from harm ... and evil. Nonsense it may be but it does explain a lot."

"Well ... thank you," David said, turning to leave. But once again, he stopped. He saw a windmill in the shop. It looked familiar.

"See something you like?" Mr Gold asked.

"Where did you get that?"

"That old thing? That's been gathering dust for…forever."

David spun the windmill and watched it go around. "I think… This belonged to me."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. …I remember." And with that, David left the store, with Professor Smith going up to the window and peering through the blind after him.

* * *

While David was at Mr Gold's shop, Mary Margaret waited at Toll bridge for him. She had been waiting for him for a while now and she was so nervous that she had started playing with the ring that Prince Charming had given her in the Enchanted Forest. But she didn't know this. While she had been fiddling with the ring, David ran up behind her.

"You came," David said, breaking the silence.

"You sound surprised. In fact, you almost sound a bit disappointed," Mary Margaret said, turning around.

"I remember."

"Kathryn?"

David nodded. "Everything."

"And you love her?"

"I don't know. But I know I did. I remember how I felt and I think I have to honour that."

"And everything that you said to me-"

"Is true. I do have feelings for you – intense feelings. Feelings I don't quite understand."

"And you're going back to her."

"It's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do, was not to lead me on."

"I know."

"So, you've made your choice."

"I'm sorry-"

"That's okay. I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Mary Margaret said, walking off and leaving David alone.

She knew he would go back to Kathryn. And he did. He told her that the memories had came back and he would give them a chance. Mary Margaret, however, thought that she needed a change. So the next morning she called Doctor Whale to arrange for one.

* * *

**Author's Note: Interlude next. This one will be set in Storybrooke first then London. And we get to meet someone who we all love. Someone who really wants a "Big Friendly Button". If you know who this is, comment the name in a review**


	20. Interlude THREE

**Interlude THREE**

After David Nolan left the shop, Professor Smith went back to the counter, where Mr Gold was standing. "I still can't thank you for duplicating my TARDIS key, Rumple," he said.

"Well it was no matter. I'd do anything to help true love," Mr Gold said.

"Funny. You never wanted to have your own shot with true love."

"I needed my magic and power to find Bae," Mr Gold said, sounding like he was protesting.

"I'm sure Belle would have understood. A woman like that doesn't come along that often."

"Yeah. And now she's dead."

"Yeah," Professor Smith said, then a brief moment of silence passed. Then, afterwards, he said, "I wonder if I have a true love..." and he looked up at the ceiling, in thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in London, a young woman, bout 24 years of age, came to an abandoned graveyard. She was late for her university class and the graveyard was the only shortcut around. She wasn't scared though. She wasn't scared of anything. Not even when she lost her Granny, her mojo, or when she became lost on a family vacation. Yes, this young woman was pretty brave.

She walked to the edge of the graveyard and stopped. S_hould I or shouldn't I?_ She thought. _No, I'm not afraid of anything. Not even ghosts._ And she started walking through the abandoned graveyard, on her way to university, not even knowing that her true love was thinking about her, though he didn't know it was her, an ocean away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Only appearance of this woman in this book/story. You'll have to wait for Once Upon a Timelord: Season 2. But this acts as a prequel to why she doesn't believe in ghosts. And it also tells you who won't be leaving my story.**


End file.
